1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of signal transmission, in particular the field of optical signal transmission, an optical waveguide member is known as a light propagating element which is able to additionally give functions of an optical switch, optical coupler, etc. In recent years, so-called “polymer optical waveguide members” made from polymer materials have been developed.
In this regard, known in the art is a connector which is provided with a photoelectric conversion module which is provided with a circuit board which has a photoelectric conversion element for converting an electrical signal and an optical signal between each other (hereinafter referred to as “optical element”) mounted on one surface of the same (hereinafter referred to as “the mounting surface”) (hereinafter referred to as “the optical module”) and with an optical waveguide member which is arranged on the mounting surface of the circuit board and which guides light involved in a photoelectric conversion action of the optical element (that is, the light emitting action or light receiving action) in a direction parallel to the mounting surface (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2007-241200).